


Breeding Ground: Steamy Evenings.

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Stockings, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Cat Grant and Vicki Vale team up to enjoy a nice evening with a handsome young British wizard. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on February 29th, 2020.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Cat Grant, Harry Potter/Vicki Vale, Harry Potter/Vicki Vale/Cat Grant
Series: Breeding Ground [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 3





	Breeding Ground: Steamy Evenings.

**Steamy Evenings(Cat Grant and Vicki Vale from DC Comics)**

* * *

  
**  
**Two lovely women slipped out of the dresses they were wearing. Vicki Vale, the lovely redhead, wore a nice form fitting black dress which dropped down to the ground. And Cat Grant, the hot blonde, dropped her little black dress down to the ground. Vicki stood before Harry in lacy purple lingerie, with a bra, thong, garter belt, and stockings, with her heels still on. Cat did the same, only black to meet her lingerie.  
  
“You two lovely ladies ready?” Harry asked.  
  
“Damn straight we are,” Cat said. “But, you’re looking a bit ovedressed right now.”  
  
“Let’s do something about that.”  
  
Vicki leaned in and slipped Harry’s shirt off to reveal his body. Cat did the same to his pants. The throbbing cock of the well-off young man popped through his pant.s Cat wiggled his shorts down and licked her lips. Vicki did the same. The two lovely reporters dropped to the ground and planted a long, sloppy kiss on either side of Harry’s prick. They made out over the top of it and caused the emerald eyed sorcerer to smile as the two lustful reporters played with him.  
  
Slowly, Harry grabbed Vicki by the hair and took the well traveled path down her cock. Vicki’s brilliant eyes looked onto him, as the Gotham City reporter deep-throated Harry’s cock. The hot, wet slurp of her mouth rocking up and down on him made Harry just enjoy the feeling of her wrapped around his mouth.  
  
Never one to be out done, Cat cupped his big fat balls. She purred and leaned in to suck on Harry’s juicy balls, to make them push deep into her mouth. The two reporters looked up at him, with wide and lustful eyes as they took turns pleasuring him all over.  
  
The loud pop of their lips increased, sucking every single inch of Harry. They formed a vacuum seal press around either side of his prick and sucked him a bit harder. Their skilled tongues roamed every single inch of Harry’s prick and pleasured him all over. The feeling of intensity brought on by their lips and stroking hands only brought Harry closer.  
  
Harry fucked the warm, willing mouths of both Cat and Vicki in turn. The two lovely women competed for his cum just as much as they would for a story. Only this was a bit more personal. They inhaled Harry and took his prick deep into their tight, warm throats. Closing in, Harry pushed his hands onto the back of Cat’s head and deep throated her all the way to make her moan all over his length.  
  
“And your turn.”  
  
Vicki moved in and brought her mouth all the way down onto Harry. She milked his balls, looking more than ready to get what she wanted. One grunt on Harry’s part and Vicki got her reward.  
  
Harry came in Vicki’s mouth. She stroked his balls to urge more and more cum down her throat. Some of it fired into Vicki’s face as she released him, before she popped him back into her mouth and sucked her.  
  
Cat stroked her pussy at the hot look of Vicki’s face glazed with cum. Slowly, the two horny reporters moved in and shared a kiss with each other. No words, only hot and vigorous actions.  
  
“And suddenly, I’m not the one that’s overdressed. Let’s make it so you’re wearing nothing but my cum.”  
  
Harry undid their bras and dropped them to the ground. A few squeezes of their chests brought Cat and Vicki to the edge of pleasure. He enjoyed leaving marks on their fair, pale skin, and sucking on the sides of their necks.  
  
Slowly, wearing nothing but their stockings, the two women crawled onto the bed. Harry rubbed himself against their hot openings and teased them. Both Vicki and Cat competed for his hard cock going into their body for the first time.  
  
“Well, Vicki, you got my load. It’s only fair you get the first taste of my cock inside.”  
  
Vicki flashed a smug smile. Which slowly faded into an open mouth moan as Harry pushed into her body. He grabbed onto her chest and then her ass while rocking back and forth from behind on her. He really got going and really got Vicki moaning. The faster he plowed into the lovely Ms. Vale, the more her walls tightened around him and he slammed all the way inside it.  
  
“Mmm, you like that big cock?” Cat whispered hotly in Vicki’s ear. “Can’t wait until it fucks you into a coma so I can take it all to myself.”  
  
Harry turned Vicki so they were both on their sides. For Cat to easily access Vicki’s breasts. The blonde reporter was not going to lie, she enjoyed the feeling of Vicki’s breasts and licked them, sucked them, made them hers. While Harry brushed a finger down her thigh and got her closer to the edge.  
  
The faster Harry rode Vicki, the more she tightened up on him. Harry could tell that Cat’s breast worship did not hurt either in driving Vicki completely nuts. Harry pulled Vicki back and sucked on her earlobe.  
  
“Don’t hold back. It will be a lot harder on yourself if you do.”  
  
Vicki succumbed to Harry’s attentions and came, extremely hard over him. Harry rode her through one orgasm and another and another. Repeatedly slapping his balls down onto her tender thighs until he got her squirting all over the place. Vicki clutched him hard and released Harry.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry groaned. “Cat?”  
  
Cat did not need telling twice. She slid between Harry’s legs and licked his cock. The throbbing hard length poked up into her mouth until it touched her lips. Very easily parting them as Cat sucked on them hard.  
  
As much as Cat loved sucking his cock, she wanted to pay tribute to it with another set of lips. She turned around, mouth in front of Vicki’s spread legs. Harry grabbed her hips and drove his hard rod into her body.  
  
“I’m empty without you, I swear!” Cat moaned.  
  
“Lois is going to be spitting that she missed this trip,” Vicki commented.  
  
Cat knew, and grinned that her rival was not getting something she was tonight. That put her in a pretty chipper mood. Even more so when she dove down between Vicki’s legs and slurped and licked at her peach. While Cat sped up, so did Harry when he pushed into her.  
  
The tightening pussy of the lovely reporter hugged Harry’s length. Harry moved down to trace patterns down Cat’s fair skin, her nice round juicy breasts, and her bouncing ass which swayed a little bit more as he fucked her. He took a good look at Vicki’s nipples as they stuck up in the air. Harry wiggled his finger and got Vicki moaning aggressively.  
  
Always had the magic touch and always knew how to drive a woman completely wild with lust. Harry encouraged Cat to get to work and she kept licking her.  
  
The sweet, honey pouring from Vicki sent Cat over the top with pleasure. The faster Harry plowed into her, the more her insides tightened. She grabbed him tight, trying to drain him of his cum.  
  
“So close, but so far,” Harry said.  
  
Harry pulled Cat back and she turned her head. The two kissed each other, with Vicki’s juices dripping from Cat’s face. Harry wrapped a hand tightly around her left breasts and guided another to her neck to kiss Cat several times. One drooling and horny reporter spurted all over Harry the faster he plunged inside.  
  
Cat milked him hard. She raced to get to Harry to cum, before her body just shut down from overstimulation. Harry pleasing her sweaty frame did not hurt any. In fact, it sent her tipping over the edge and made her cry out more. So close, Cat was so close, but she just had to choke at the finish line.  
  
She collapsed down and spurted all over him. The moment Harry pulled out, Vicki wrapped her hand around Harry’s wet cock and stroked it a few times. Harry pulled the buxom redhead reporter onto his lap. Her wet lips slid against his prick and made Harry just smile. He cupped Vicki’s cheeks and pushed her down.  
  
Vicki wrapped her arms around Harry’s head and hugged them against her breasts while riding him. The Gotham City showed she had what it took and what it took was to extract Harry’s cum from his balls. Harry used her tits as toys for his own pleasure and Vicki could not be happier.  
  
Those delicious, high, perky, round breasts pressed into Harry’s body. Vicki kept herself in fine physical form and that much was for sure when she rode him quite vigorously. Her thighs slapped down onto Harry and ground against him with each rock down onto him. She tightened and milked his prick, moaning sensually in his ear.  
  
“Almost there,” Vicki moaned excitedly. “Mmm, take me to the limit. Take me all the way, baby!”  
  
Harry slid his fingers down her ass and cupped it tightly before he rocked Vicki all the way in. He thrust deep inside of her body and made Vicki tighten up on him. She moaned and released her juices all the way down his prick. It was Harry’s turn, she could feel it and he could as well.  
  
Finally, Harry let loose and blasted his load into Vicki. Vicki tightened her grip and milked him until she collapsed in his arms. Harry spurted the last few splatters of cum inside of her.  
  
Release felt so good. Especially when Vicki squeezed him so perfectly to milk him. Harry smiled and sucked her hard nipples one last time to give her a mini-orgasm as the sultry reporter finished milking him.  
  
Cat crawled over as Vicki rose up. Harry lowered Vicki onto the bed and spread her legs. Cat pounced on top of Vicki and kissed her. The two reporters made out for a good few minutes. Cat broke ranks and kissed all the way down Vicki’s body until slurping on her juices.  
  
Slowly, Cat brushed her foot down to Harry’s leg and teased him with her toes. The kinky blonde intended to rile Harry until he fucked her and filled Cat with so much cum that her gut was going to burst.  
  
Harry buried himself inside Cat, ready for another long hard ride.  
 **End.**


End file.
